Certain digital cameras may support panorama photographing of wide scenes such as landscapes and skylines. Viewing panorama pictures on certain devices, however, can be challenging. For example, using a device such as a conventional set top box to scroll across a panorama picture may result in choppy playback due to limited graphics memory compared with the size of the panorama image.